We survived
by jacquisup
Summary: What if James and Lily survive and Harry is still the boy-who-lived? Would it be the same or different?
1. Chapter 1

The Halloween night was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe ... And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions ... Not anger ... that was for weaker souls than he ... but triumph, yes ... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it...

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away ... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand ... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother ... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet...

And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it ...

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist...

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand...

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! ... He laughed before casting the curse...

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell onto his side and unconscious.

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear...

He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in...

She had no wand upon her either ... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments... He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"This is my last warning -"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all...

The green light flashed around the room and missed her by an inch causing her to fall and like the man downstairs lose consciousness. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing –

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger.

The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage -

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away ... far away ...

After that happened Sirius and Remus were running to the door after apparating to their best friends and godson/cub because their other former best friend was gone.

"Oh Merlin! James! Lily! Harry!" Sirius yelled while they ran.

When they got in they looked around.

"James? Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

Then they heard something, someone groaned. Remus sniffed around recognizing the smell.

"It's Prongs!" he said.

When they found him they bent down to check on him.

"James? You ok?" Sirius said.

"Lily! Harry! He turned his back on us Padfoot, Moony. But I'm fine now let's go see if Lily and Harry are alright." James said.

Then he got up and ran upstairs.

When they got to the nursery they looked around.

"Lily? Harry?" James said.

Then like they heard from James someone groaned.

"LILY!" he yelled and took off the wood.

While James did that Sirius went to find Harry and Remus sent Dumbledore a patronus telling him what happened.

"Where's Harry?" Lily said when she was sitting up.

"I got him!" Sirius said picking him up.

Then the other three ran to see him. Lily took him in her arms and started crying when she heard him breathing.

"He's alive, he's alive!" she said holding him close.

A few seconds later someone else came.

"James! Lily! Are you alright?" Dumbledore said worried about his former students and 'grandson.'

He and McGonagall had been like grandparents to Harry since he was born.

"We're fine Albus and Harry is alive. Voldemort is gone somehow." Lily said.

"There's a scar on Harry's forehead to." Sirius said.

He had felt something in Harry's scar while he was holding him. Sirius thought about looking in his home library to see if he's starting to think what it is is true. Being a Black, a dark and old family can come in handy sometimes.

"Can I see?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily nodded and let him see.

"The love you used to protect him is how he survived Lily. I can tell your son is going to be a strong wizard. Over the years I have a theory that he's going to get a connection with Voldemort when he returns and some powers he has to. As he gets older I want to to keep an eye on him. And perhaps training him when he gets older, you and I know he's not fully dead. Alright?"

"Yes sir." they said together.

'I'm definitely going to the library and finding this out. Maybe talk to Kreacher about what happened to Reg to. If I treat him better like James, Lily, Remus and Harry do with Tweeky it will be easier.' he thought.

"I need to tell the ministry that he's gone and the Daily Prophet. I know he's going to get a lot of attention and be famous after living through the killing curse, but I also know he'll treat his fame correctly." Dumbledore continued.

The four adults nodded. Harry was asleep right now and the house was destroyed so the five of them went to Grimauld Place to stay there for the night.

The next day at Grimauld Place they were having breakfast and the paper had just come.

You-know-who finally gone!

Thanks to Harry James Potter the darkest wizard in history is finally gone. 'After Lily sacrificed her life to Harry the curse rebounded going back at Voldemort which is how he was defeated.' Albus Dumbledore said. Now that he's gone the Potter's can go out of hiding. It turned out that Sirius Black wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. Peter Petegrew was their secret keeper in secret to protect them even more. We all know how close Sirius, Remus, James and Peter have been since their first year of Hogwarts which is why everyone thought Sirius was their secret keeper. It turned out Peter was in fact a Death Eater and turned his back on them. 'We don't know why he turned his back on us but he's officially no longer a Marauder. Now only me, Sirius and Remus are the Marauders. Hopefully a fresh batch of them will come when Harry gets to Hogwarts, the son and godson of two Marauders.' James Potter says. People from their school years never thought that would happen and hope there's not going to be a fresh batch of Marauders. But now that you-know-who is gone thanks to Harry we can all get back to our old life.

While they read the paper they thought about the childhood Harry was going to have. He's the Chosen One now. Only Harry can defeat the darkest wizard in the world when he returned. The Marauders, Lily and Dumbledore knew he was going to return in the future.

Since Alice and Frank were in St. Margo's Agusta has taken Neville in and Harry and Neville will be able to visit each other more often when things calm down.

They were going back to Potter Manor next week and were staying at Grimauld Place for right now. Sirius was in the library and found the book he was looking for.

"Bingo. 'Secrets of the Darkest Art' let's hope I can find it and I'm wrong." he said and sat down.

He flipped through the pages and finally found what he was looking for.

"Here we go. A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves and a spell horrific act is performed soon after the murder has been committed. There are usually protective measures made to prevent a Horcrux from being stolen and destroyed, such as Counter-Charms and Jinxes. The Horcrux is considered the most terrible of all Dark magic."

When he was done he thought about what you do to protect your horcrux.

'Reg was doing something about a potion.' he thought.

Then it hit him.

"KREACHER!" he yelled.

Then there was a snap.

"Master call Kreacher?" he said.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened to Reg. I know you don't want to but I need you to. I think Voldemort made horcruxes and Harry is one."

Kreacher was shocked but nodded.

So he told him what had happened and made it official, Voldemort made horcruxes and caused Harry to become one. He was going to wait until he gets to Hogwarts and double check first though.

"Thank you Kreacher. That's all for now."

He bowed and left.

A week later James, Lily and Harry were back at Potter Manor for the first time in almost two years. Lily got an abortion as promised and a spell not allowing her to have anymore kids.

When they got there they heard footsteps and saw their house elf Tweeky.

"Master James! Mistress Lily! You's back!" Tweeky said smiling widely.

"Hello Tweeky. It's been a while hasn't it?" James said smiling.

"Is this Master Harry Tweeky has heard about from Kreacher?" she said smiling.

"Yes it is. Harry this is Tweeky, like Kreacher is for uncle Padfoot she's our house elf." Lily said.

"Hello young Master Harry." Tweeky said.

Harry smiled and waved.

"Alright, let's get inside. It's Harry's nap time." Lily said.

So they went inside, put Harry down for his nap and Tweeky unpacks everything for them happy to be working for her family again. She was worried about her Master and Mistress after finding out why they were going into hiding. She was also a little upset that she wasn't going to meet her new Master.

Now that they were home she could work for them again and now her new Master she was very happy, excited about working for a new Master and relieved. She was a very young elf. She was only 98 years old and had a very long time left to live and work.

James and Lily are only twenty one and her former Master Charles had died two years ago. So she now worked for James as lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter. The Potter is one of the oldest and richest families in the world.

When she was done unpacking James and Lily told her what had happened last week and what Harry likes to do and eat.

She wasn't happy about Peter turning his back on his best friend and her Master and Mistress. But was happy she was going to help take care of Harry and knew James and Lily were happy they could go back to work.

They're going to need some help from Andromeda Tonks and Mad-eye Moody with the help of Sirius to. Lily was a healer and James was an auror.

After they explained what happened Tweeky went to make some lunch.

As the time went on Harry would get a lot of attention but treat it well like they knew he would. Harry and Neville would get closer and closer over the years to. Agusta, like Albus and Minerva consider Harry as her own grandson.

10 years later

They were in Diagon Alley getting school supplies for Harry's first year of Hogwarts. He would still be talked about and looked at but was used to it and would still ignore it. Dumbledore had trained him since he was six years old. First year to seventh year, occlamency and legilimancy. During training he would use Dumbledore's wand and work hard.

They were getting his wand now.

"Ah yes, the Potters. Lily, Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

She nodded and smiled.

"Still in perfect condition."

"James, Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration."

"Yes sir, just fine."

"And it's Harry now." Mr. Ollivander asked while he looked at Harry.

He looked at his scar for a second and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ."

So he went and gave him one after his arm was measured. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Parentally not." So Mr. Ollivander took out another one. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands. His parents were surprised at what had been happening.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. And a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"Yikes. Very curious."

"Sorry, but, what's curious?" he said.

Lily and James already had an idea of what it was. Dumbledore had told them what Voldemort's wand was to warn them that when they got their wands Harry will get its brother.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. Every single one. It so happens that the Phoenix, who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, gave you that scar." He stood there silently.

"But, I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, he-who-must-not be named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."

So they paid for them and went home. When they got there Harry just stared at his wand for a while.

After a while he headed downstairs to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough they were at Kings Cross at platform 9 3/4.

"Alright Harry, be good. And don't get into any trouble like your father!" Lily said.

"I won't!" he said.

He gave them a hug and went to find a seat. When he found a seat he sat next to Neville and waved to their parents, uncles and gran.

"Excuse me?" They heard someone say and turned around. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." Neville said.

"Thanks. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." he said.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." he said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he said.

Ron stared at them wide eyed.

"So, so it's true. I mean do you really have the, the scar?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Anything from the trolleys kids?"

Harry looked up and smiled. So he stood up and looked at the choses.

"Can I have three chocolate frogs please? And three Bertie Botts every flavored beans please?" Harry asked.

She handed him his snacks and he handed her the money then grabbed the snacks.

"Thank you." he said.

"Here we go, one chocolate frog for me, one for Neville one for Ron. And one batch of Bertie Botts every flavored beans for me, one for Neville and one for Ron." she said smiling.

"Thanks Harry." Neville said.

"You're welcome Neville." he said.

"Thanks." said Ron.

"You're welcome." he said together.

Suddenly someone else appeared.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Seamus' lost it." she said. They shook their heads no.

"Sorry, no." he said.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

He nodded. "This is Neville

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." he said.

"Pleasure. You three best get in your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." she said and left.

"She's excited. Muggleborn?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she's like a know-it-all." Ron said.

They nodded their head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough they were at Hogwarts and waiting to hear what they have to do.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But first you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony will be staring momentarily." McGonagall said and left.

"It's true then, the saying on the train. The Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." someone said.

Everyone looked at him. They heard whispers about themselves, especially Harry.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted a little.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a handy down robe, you must be a Weasley."

Ron stared at him.

"You'll see how some families are better than others Potter. Don't want to make friends from the wrong sort, I can help you there." Malfoy said putting his hand out.

"I think I can tell what's better myself thanks." Harry said.

He frowned and got tapped on the back by McGonagall.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." she said.

So they all followed her to the Great Hall.

"Will you wait along here please?" she said.

Everyone stopped and waited. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"The very best of evenings to you!... Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" Dumbledore said.

"When I call your name you come put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She opened her list and started.

"Hermione Granger." She rushed over and put it on her head.

"Right then, hmm, right then. OK, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.

Everyone but Slytherin started clapping.

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!" he said barley putting it on his head.

"Susan Bones."

She slowly started walking to the hat and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" he said.

"Ronald Weasley."

He looked nervous.

"Huh!" Ron gasped. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed in relief and headed over to Fred. While the other three clapped for him.

"Harry Potter."

He heard whispers and saw Dumbledore lean over to him.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind ither there's talent oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin ah? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

After that everyone except the Slytherin's clapped hard. He went and sat down next to Percy.

While they ate Harry saw Professor Snape staring at him. He was familiar with that look so he used occlamency then felt something in his scar.

"Ouch!"

He put his hand on his scar and rubbed it for a second.

"Harry? You ok?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said looking at Snape.

'Mum said you can trust Snape so I'll trust him. For now.' he thought.

When they were in bed Harry had a weird dream about someone familiar saying to go to Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry was on his way to transfiguration. James, Sirius and Remus had made him a fresh marauders map for school. For right now he was going to use it to find his way to classes. James had given him the invisibility cloak also. He had gotten it back from Dumbledore a few years ago. When he gets to third year he'll use the map to get to Hogsmead.

When he got to class he sat down and waited. He recognized the cat and smiled. Next was potions. Snape was starring at Harry a lot and made him get a little nervous. Next up was flying lessons and they were excited. While Neville was in the hospital wing with Madam Hooch Malfoy took his remembrall.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

He got on his broom.

"How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter, fit behind your reach?"

"Harry no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said." Hermione said.

"I don't care, he's my best friend!"

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Then he went towards him while Malfoy flipped over.

"Is that so? Have it your way then."

He threw it and Harry sped up to grab it.

When he caught it he spun around for a second. While he was on his way down everyone was cheering for him.

"Harry Potter!"

They heard and all turned around.

"Follow me." McGonagall said trying to hide a smile.

A few minutes later they were right outside the DADA room.

"You wait here." She turned around. "Professor Quarrel excuse me, excuse me, can I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

"Y-y-yes o-of course." Quarrel stuttered.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker!" she said smiling.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest seeker-" Ron started.

"In a century! According to McGonagall." he said.

"Hey well done Harry, Woods just told us!" George said.

"Fred and George are on the team to, beaters." Ron said.

A few hours later Harry and Tracey were writing to their parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_ I'm in Gryffindor! I have everything at the same class to. I had flying lessons last week and after Malfoy taking Neville's remembrall I tried to get it back. After catching it when Malfoy threw it McGonagall saw me do it. She took me to Quarrel's room and got the Gryffindor's coach. And I'm the seeker! Hermione is helping me with my homework when I need it. Neville was shocked when he found out, so was Ron. Something weird has been going on with my scar though. Sometimes it starts to hurt like it's burning, especially during DADA. Any idea why? Well that's about it for right now. Tell Moony and Padfoot we said hello!_

_ Harry_

"Here you go Hedwig, be careful now." he said tying it down.

She nipped at his finger for a second and flew off.

"What do think they'll say when they find out?" Harry said.

Neville laughed a little.

"Your dad, Remus and Sirius will be pleased. Your mum will freak out."

They started laughing.

Then Harry thought of something, "What do you think they'll say when they read the part about my scar?"

Neville went quiet to.

"No idea. We'll find out soon though."

Chapter 5

The next day they got a reply from their parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_ You're right, I am terrified. As for your dad and uncles, their thrilled. So you be careful Harry. I really am proud Harry, same with Sirius. Also you really can trust Severus, he may not like how much you looks like your father, but should know how much like me you are. As for your scar, you really should tell Dumbledore. He has an idea of what makes it hurt but isn't completely sure right now. Hopefully he can at least tell you a bit of what he thinks. Well that's about it here see you for Christmas!_

_ Mum and Dad_

Harry smiled.

Before he knew it it was Halloween. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Neville. Harry looked around for Hermione but didn't see her. After charms Ron had been talking about Hermione and then she heard him and hurried away from them.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Lavender said someone saw her in the bathroom all afternoon crying." Neville said.

Harry stared at Ron who just shrugged. Suddenly the great hall door opened.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell yelled.

Everyone stared at him and Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and stared at him.

"Thought you oughta no."

Then he passed out.

Everyone started yelling.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Now, prefects will lead their house, back to common rooms, teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

So they all did as told while Snape turned around and left.

While they hurried to their common room Harry remembered something. He pulled Ron and Neville outside.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, she doesn't no!"

So they started running to the bathroom. When they got there they hid behind a door.

"It's going into the girls bathroom." Harry said.

Hermione was just about to leave the bathroom when she saw something and looked up. It was a troll.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" Harry yelled when they got there.

So she started running while Harry, Ron and Neville threw wood at him.

"HEY! Pea brain!" Ron yelled and threw another piece of wood.

It looked up and then yelled and aimed for Hermione.

"Ahh!" Then

she went underneath a sink.

"Help!"

Harry grabbed his wand and grabbed it's club. When he got there he started shaking and then his wand in its nose. Then it grabbed Harry and made him go down.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron asked looking around.

"Anything!" Neville said.

He took out his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled.

Then the club stopped and he looked up. Then the club fell and hit his head.

"Cool."

When it was on the ground Hermione stood up.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry said and took his wand.

"Ulgg, troll bogies."

Suddenly McGonagall appeared in shock.

"Oh my goodness, explain yourself all three of you."

"Well, what it is-" Harry, Ron and Neville started together.

"It's my fault Professor."

Hermione said. Harry, Ron, and Neville looked at each other in shock.

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall said shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. If Harry, Neville and Ron hadn't come and find me, I'd probably be dead. " she said.

"Be that as it may, it a foolish thing to do. Five points from Gryffindor." She looked at Harry, Neville and Ron. "As for you three gentlemen, Well not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale!"

They looked down for a second.

"Five points," They looked up. "Will be rewarded to each of you."

They smiled and McGonagall looked at Snape. "First year dumb luck!"

Then they left.

"Perhaps you oughta go, the mountain might wake up haha." Quirrell said.

So they headed to the common room to finish dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough it was November 3 and the first game of the year. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. Harry was just playing with his food.

"Take a bit of toast or something." Ron said.

"Ron's right, you're gonna need your strength today." Hermione said.

"I'm not hungry." he said.

"Good luck today Potter. Then again now that you proven yourself against a troll playing a little game of quidditch is easier. Even if it is against Slytherin." Snape said.

When he left Harry noticed him limping.

'Hmm, I wonder what happened? He covered his leg a few days ago and it was hurt.' Harry thought.

Sure enough it was game time. They were sitting there listening to Wood but Harry had a little trouble listening. He was nervous because he had never played quidditch before.

Everyone was cheering for one of the teams and Hagrid was with the Gryffindor's.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. A neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc– no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -"

"nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goalposts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goalposts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out, and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Hermione looked out the binoculars. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron and Neville looked at him.

He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - it looks like he's jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron said.

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron or Neville could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry.

His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

After the game they got back together and headed to Hagrid.


	6. Chapter 6

He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione, Neville and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" Neville said.

"That thing has a name?" Ron said.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off an Irish fella I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions, don't ask anymore questions."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it." Ron said.

"But I don't know if he's the one stealing it. He was friends with mum when they were at school. You probably know that already though." Harry said.

Hagrid nodded.

"And she said to trust him. I guess he owes dad a life debt from saving him from something in their sixth year. So since we're in school he's gonna take it with me." he continued.

He knew what it was for. His parents told him so if something happened he wouldn't be confused why Snape would try to help or protect him.

"I heard 'bout that a few weeks after it happened. Remus, James and Peter ignored Sirius for months. He tried to apologize to Remus but still didn't accept it." he said.

"He did eventually. About six months after that happening. Which I'm really surprised about. I wouldn't accept an apology." Harry said.

"I still think Snape did it." Ron said.

"Now you listen to me, all four of you, you're medaling' with things that aren't meant to be medaled in. What that dog is guarding belongs to Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry said.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that, I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid repeated.

"Nicolas Flamel, who's Nicolas Flamel?" Neville asked.

"Don't know." Hermione said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough it was Christmas break. Harry, Neville and Hermione were sitting on the train on their way home. Ron's parents and sister were going to Romania to visit Charlie so he, the twins and Percy were staying at school.

Sure enough they were looking for their parents.

"Harry, over here!" Lilly said.

So he said goodbye to Hermione and headed to his parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad." he said.

"Hello you Harry." Lily said.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

He nodded and then headed home.

When they got there they saw Remus and Sirius sitting there talking.

"Hi Padfoot! Hi Moony!" Harry said.

"Hey pup, how ya doing?" Sirius said giving Harry.

"Good." Harry said hugging back.

"Then Remus hugged Harry.

"Not getting into trouble are you?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm try not to." he said.

"Good. I don't need a repeat of these three." Lily said while the three Marauders whistle in innocence.

Sure enough it was Christmas and as usual Sirius and Remus were there.

"Happy Christmas you Harry." Sirius said.

"Happy Christmas uncle Padfoot!"

"Ready for parents everyone?" Lily asked.

"Tweeky is making dinner right now so let's do that." James said.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Can you open mine first?" Sirius said.

"Sure, I guess." he said.

So he opened his present and got a batch of broom cleaning kit.

Remus got Harry a few books of Defense Against the Dark Arts because he knew it was his favorite and best subject.

James got Harry a new book of 'Quidditch between the ages'.

Lily got him

And Molly got him a green Weasley sweater. Neville got him a Hermione got them chocolate.

Then for his parents and uncles he got Sirius a bone and everyone laughed. The dog was trying to get it in his mouth.

Remus and James laughed the hardest and on their back. They had done that once in school but secretly because no one knew they were unregistered animagi. Now only the 4 Marauders, Lily, Snape and Harry knew. Voldemort might know from Peter but they don't know.

Lily from their seventh year when James and Lilly started dating. Remus trusted her enough to tell her his 'fury little problem'. Snape after the accident sixth year. And the Harry because he's their friends son and are his godfather. They trust him enough to keep it quiet.

"Oh my ribs! Someone get me a potion!" Remus said.

"M-me t-too!" James said.

The dog was starting to get to Sirius. He had a lot of trouble fighting it in him.

When they all calmed down they got back to giving the others their present.

Lily got a necklace, James got a watch and Remus a book.

"Thanks Harry, we love our presents." Lily said.

"I can see Padfoot loves his bone Harry." James said while Remus laughed and watched Sirius in his dog form munching on his new bone.

He finally gave in after everyone getting their present.

He stopped for a second and barked with a fast wagging tail. Then went right back to his bone.

"You're welcome." Harry said.

Then he started barking again. Harry looked at Remus. Being a werewolf he could understand dogs.

"He said he owes you a strong lick later when you go to bed." he said.

A few hours had gone by and the kids were in bed. Sirius had just came in Harry's room.

"I owe you a strong lick don't I?"

He switched into a dog and started licking him nonstop.

"OK, OK , haha! Stop it!" Harry said.

Finally he stopped and was back in his human form.

"Night pup."

Then he gave him a kiss and shut the light off.

The next day Harry decided to do his homework. So he decided to go ask his parents for some help while they were there. He tried to get it done but still had some trouble.

"Mum, dad, can you help us with our homework? I just need some help with transfiguration and charms." Harry said.

His parents smiled.

"Sure thing. I've heard from plenty of teachers that you're the best at DADA in years." Lily said.

He turned bright red.

I'm not that good."

"Everyone has a good class, you know that. Like Mr. Olivander said, my wand's good for charms." Lily said.

"And mine's good for transfiguration." James said.

They nodded and started their homework.

Sure enough they were back on their way back to school.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since they were back in school and they were in the great hall working on schoolwork. Harry heard something and looked up and saw Malfoy telling one of his friends something. While Malfoy sat there smirking Harry decided to use legilimency to try and see what he was doing.

Dumbledore noticed him staring at him. And was familiar with that kind of stare.

"Severus," Snape looked at him. "Is Harry using legilimency on Mr. Malfoy?"

He turned his head and looked at him.

"Yes headmaster. He never uses legilimency though." Snape said surprised.

So they looked at each other and did the same thing. When they were done they were shocked.

"Why would he use a locking charm on Longbottom?" Snape asked.

Then they saw Harry running somewhere. Snape looked at Dumbledore.

"I'll take care of them. Gryffindor is getting some points, I'll tell you that. 10 points from Slytherin."

Meanwhile with Harry running to find Neville,

He took out the map to make it easier.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." he said.

Then he opened the map and looked for Neville. When he found him he smiled.

"There you are, headed to the common room."

Snape used the spy in him and followed him.

When he got there he saw Neville on the ground.

"Neville! Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine, um, can you unlock me? Malfoy did it on my way to the common room." Neville asked.

Harry took out his wand and used the counter curse. Then he helped him up.

"There you go, you OK?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

"What is going on?" Snape asked when he decided to appear.

"Professor, Malfoy cursed Neville in a lock curse." Harry said. Then he went closer. "If you need proof I'll unlock my occlamency. I never stop using it."

"I already did. I saw you staring at him. I'm impressed, you use legilimency rarely. I got rid of Slytherin points earlier." Snape said.

But he used it anyway.

"10 points to Gryffindor for helping a friend like you did Potter."

They smiled.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said. Then looked at Neville. "Come on, we can talk in the common room."

When they got there they sat down and Harry handed him his last chocolate frog.

"You have to stand up for yourself Neville. Use the Gryffindor in you. You were put in Gryffindor for a reason. You can do it Nev, I know you can." he said.

"I'll try. You collect cards now, here you go." Neville said.

He looked at who he got.

"Dumbledore again." Then he looked at it and found something. "We have to go find Ron and Hermione."

Then they ran to the great hall.

"Guys," They looked at him. "I found something about Flamel!"

The other three looked at each other and then ran to the library.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I knew I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry, Neville and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it! "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Harry, Neville and Ron together.

"Honestly, don't you three read? The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into a pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron said.

"It means you'll never die." she said.

"I know what it means!" he said.

"Shh!" Harry said waving his hand down.

"The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas the noted alchemist. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday. That's what's in the third floor, that's what the dogs guarding, the sorcerer's stone." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hagrid's hut. When they got there they knocked on the door.

"Oh hello there sorry but I'm a bit too busy to entertain today." he said.

"We know about the sorcerer's stone!" they yelled together.

"Oh." he said and let them in.

"We think someone's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"I still think it's Snape." Ron said.

"Snape? Blimey you're not still talking about that are you?"

"Like I said, I don't think it's him but whatever Fluffy's guarding someone's trying to steal it!" Harry said.

"Snape's trying to protect the stone, not trying to steal it. Now I'm a little preoccupied right now." Suddenly there was a sound coming from the fire. He grabbed the thing and dropped it.

"Ah, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"I know what that is! Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked.

"I won it off a stranger I met, seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact." he said.

Then it started to shake and then opened. They stared at it in shock.

"Is that, a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Rich back! It's really rare." Ron said.

"Isn't he beautiful, God bless him he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert." he said.

"Norbert?" Harry said confused.

"Yeah well he's gotta have a name don't he?" Ron shrugged. 'Ello Norbert."

He tapped his fingers on his mouth and tickled him. Then it sneezed and fire fell on him.

"OO! Ooooo, well he'll be a bit trained up a bit o'course." he said cleaning his beard. Then he saw someone. "Who's that?"

They turned around.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh dear."

Then they left and headed to the common room.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, that's what dad says." Harry said.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Hermione said.

"It's bad." Ron said.

"Good evening." McGonagall said.

And Malfoy stood there smirking.

Then they headed to her office.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about a school at night. There for in your punish fifty points will be taken." she said.

"Fifty!" Harry said.

"Each. And to a sure it doesn't happen again, the five of you will be served detention." she said.

"Excuse me professor, I thought you said the five of us?" Malfoy said.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy, despite your help you to were after hours. Which means you will be in detention." she said.

So they split up and went to bed.

The next day it was late and the five of them were with Filch outside walking somewhere.

"Pity they let the old punishment die, before you used to have to sit there with your thumbs up. God I miss the screaming." Mr. Filch said. "Sorry about this Hagrid." Then they say him sniffle. "Oh good god man you're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?"

He sniffled again. "Norbert's gone, Dumbledore decided to get him to live in a colony."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah well what if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all." he said.

"Oh for god sack pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest after all!"

"The forest?! I thought that was a joke, student's aren't allowed! And there are, werewolves in there." Malfoy said.

"Oh there are more than werewolves in there. Nighty night."

Then he left.

"Right, let's be off." Hagrid said.

When they got in the forest they saw something.

"Ah Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"See that? That's unicorn blood that is. This one's been hurt bad by something." he said. Then they heard something and looked around. "So it's our job to go find the poor beast. Ron and Hermione you're coming with me, Harry and Neville, you're goin' with Malfoy."

Malfoy groaned.

"OK, then I get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

So they set off Malfoy carried Fang and Harry held the lamp.

"Wait until my father hears this. This is savant stuff." Malfoy said.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you're scared." Harry said.

Neville started laughing when he heard something.

"Do you hear that?" he said.

Harry nodded. "Come on Fang."

"Scared." Malfoy muttered.

Suddenly they saw something. Then out of nowhere Harry's scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" he started to rub it.

"Ahhhhh!" Malfoy yelled and ran away.

Neville stayed with Harry. Suddenly The person started to come closer. Harry and Neville started to walk backwards and fell. Harry shut his eyes tightly with pain and they heard something. Then a centaur ran and jumped over them then started shifting his hoof and the object started flying away.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You're known to many creatures here." Firenze said.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Neville asked helping Harry back to his feet.

"A monsters' kreacher. Using the blood of a unicorn can slay a kreacher but at a terrible price. They'll have a half life, a cursed life." Firenze said.

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"You mean to say, the thing that killed the unicorn, the thing that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"And do you know what he's after at this very moment Mister Potter?"

"The sorcerer's stone!" Harry and Neville said together.

"Harry! Neville!" Hermione said.

"Hello there Firenze." Hagrid said.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you, you're safe now."

Then he left.

When they got back to the common room Harry was pacing.

"Did you say you-know-who's out there right now, in the forest?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but he's weak he's living off unicorn blood. And with the elixter of life he'll, he'll come back." Harry said.

"But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you do you?" Ron asked.

"Well since it hasn't gotten the chance to kill me tonight." he said.

"And to think, I've been worried about my potions final." Ron said.


	10. Chapter 10

They were done with exams and were walking outside.

"I always thought Hogwarts exams would be frightful. But, I found that rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself, alright there Harry?" Ron asked.

"My scar, keeps burning!" he said.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Ron said.

"I think it's a warning, think it means danger's coming. Ah." he said.

Then they say Hagrid playing his flute.

"Oh, of course." Harry said.

"What?" Neville asked and sped up with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Then someone comes and just happens to have one? Why didn't I see it before?" he said.

"Hagrid!" Harry said.

He looked up.

"Who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like? Surely he must have talked."

"Well he'd asked me how I like kreacher. He wanted to know how to take care of Fluffy." he said.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Neville asked.

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy, who wouldn't be if they run across a three headed dog? I told him the is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play him music and he'll fall strait to sleep!"

They looked at each other.

"Shouldn't have told ya that. Where you going? Wait!"

They ran to McGonagall and found her in her office.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry said.

She looked up. "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here, he received and errant owl from the ministry and immediately left for London."

"He's gone? Now? But this is important, this is about the sorcerer's stone!" he said.

"How do know?" McGonagall said shocked.

"Someone's going to try and steal it!"

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now why don't you go back to your dormitories, quietly." she said.

So they left and headed to their common room.

"That person had to be someone from school." Harry said.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione started.

"Good afternoon. Now what would four young Griffindor's be doing inside, on a day like this?" Snape said.

"Ah, we, we were just-" Hermione started.

"Best be careful. People will think you're," he turned and looked at Harry and Tracey. "Up to something."

Then he left and Harry saw the same thing he saw at the forest.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned around and looked at Neville, Ron and Hermione.

"Go to the trap door, tonight."

Later that night they were headed to the third floor under the invisibility cloak. When they got there Hermione took out her wand.

"Alohalora." she said.

When it opened they got inside and heard something.

"Wait a minute, he's, snoring." Harry said. Then the invisibility cloak flew off of them. "Who ever's after the stone's already been here. Put a spell on the harp."

"Ulg, it has horrible breath." Ron said.

"We have to move it's paw." Harry said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Come on!" Tracey said.

So they pushed his hand the best they could.

"I'll go first, if something bad happens, get yourselves out. Does it seem a bit, quiet to you?" Harry said.

"The harp, it stopped playing." Hermione said.

Suddenly Ron's shoulder was wet. "Ulg, yuck!" he said.

"Ulg." Harry said then looked up. "JUMP!"

While they did that Fluffy barked and biting his teeth.

They were yelling for a second and fell.

"Woa, lucky this plants here really." Ron said.

Suddenly they started moving.

"Woa!" Harry said."

"Stop, this is devils snare, you have to relax. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster." Neville said.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron said.

Suddenly Neville and Hermione started to fall.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Just relax!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, Neville where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say, trust me." she said.

So Harry calmed down and started to fall.

"AHH, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"You OK?" Hermione asked while they stood up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry said.

They heard Ron yelling help me.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Neville asked.

"Patently not." Harry said.

"I remember reading something in herbology, devils snare, devils snare. Deadly fun," Hermione started.

"But will sulk in the sun!" Neville said.

"Lumos Hermès!" Hermione said.

Then light appeared and let Ron down.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"Ron you OK?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, wo, lucky we didn't panic." he said.

They all looked at him.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in herbology and Neville is great at it." Harry said.

"What is that?" Hermione asked when they heard something.

"Sounds like wings." Harry said.

When they got to the next door they saw things flying.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these." Hermione said.

"They're not birds," Harry started.

"They're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Harry finished.

Then they saw a broom stick and Harry studied it for a second.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

Then he looked at his friends.

"It's to simple."

"Oh go on Harry, If whoever it is can catch it on a broom stick you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron said.

So he took out his hand and put it on the broom. While he got on keys started to fly at him.

"This complicates things a bit." Ron said.

"You think?" Neville said.

Harry looked around and saw it. While he tried to get it he was covered in keys. Finally he got it in his hand.

"Catch the key!" he yelled and let go.

"Got it!" Neville said.

While he tried to open it Harry kept the keys busy.

"Hurry up!" Ron said.

Then he finally got it. When Neville, Hermione and Ron were in the next room Harry flew quickly and Hermione shut the door.

"What is that, a graveyard?" Harry said.

"This is no graveyard, it's a chess board." Ron said.

"There's the door." Harry said.

So they walked across the board but were cut off by a few pawns.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? We have to play away across the room." Ron started. Then he looked at his friends. "Harry, you take the empty bishop square, Hermione you'll be the queen side castle, Neville take the king side pawn. As for me, I'll be a knight."

So they headed to the place they were told.

"What happens now?" Neville asked.

"Well, white moves first. Then, we play." Ron said.

Then a pawn started to move.

"Ron, you don't suppose this supposed to be like, real wizard chess, do you?" Hermione asked.

He thought for a second and said, "You there, D5!"

When it got there it was destroyed by the other pawn. They all jumped.

"Yes Hermione, I think it's going to be, exactly like wizard chess." he answered. Harry, Neville and Hermione looked at him.

"Castle to E4!" Ron yelled.

Then it destroyed the white knight.

"Pawn to C3!" he yelled next.

Throughout the game Harry, Neville and Hermione would jump. Harry was getting scratches and Neville was getting bruised.

Finally Harry saw what was happening next.

"Wait a minute."

"You understand right Harry, once I take my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king." Ron said.

"No, Ron no!" Harry yelled.

"What is it?" Neville asked worried.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No you can't, there must be another way!" Hermione yelled.

"You wanna stop them from getting that stone or not? Harry, It's you that has to go on, I know it! Not me, not Hermione, you!"

He nodded. Then Ron called out his move.

"Knight to H3." So he headed to his spot. "Check."

Then the queen came and got him.

"RON!" Harry yelled.

And Hermione started to move towards him.

"No! Don't move, don't forget, we're still playing." he said and she nodded.

So Harry started to head to the king.

"Check mate!"

Then the King dropped his sword and the three of them ran to Ron to check on him.

"Take care of Ron, Neville go to the owlry, send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right, I have to go on." Harry said.

"You'll be OK guys, you're a great witch and wizard, you really are." Hermione said.

"Not as good as you."

She laughed.

"Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship, bravery. And Harry just be careful."

He nodded and split up.


	11. Chapter 11

While he headed to the last spot his scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" he started to rub it tightly.

When he got there they saw someone they weren't expecting.

"You."

Then he turned around.

"Yes, it does seem tight doesn't it. But then again who would have expected p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the quidditch match, Snape looked tried to kill me!"

"No dear boy, I tried to kill him! And if Snape hadn't been hit by fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded! Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell said.

"Snape was, trying to save me. Then, then you let the troll in?"

"Very good Potter yes. Snape, of course wasn't fooled. While everyone else went to the dungeon he went to the third floor and had me off! He, of course, never trusted me again. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone, never." He turned around and looked at the mirror.

Harry winced and rubbed his scar. He tightened up his occlamency also.

"Now, what does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked.

"Use the boy." Someone said and Harry looked around.

"Come here Potter, now!"

So he walked over to him and waited.

He looked at the mirror and saw himself holding the stone.

"Well what is it, what do you see?" he snapped.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the house cup." Harry said.

He waited for an answer but got nothing.

"He lies." Someone said.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"Let me speak to them."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough, for this."

So he started to unwrap his turban. They looked at each other and then looked back and saw him.

"Harry Potter, we meet, again." Voldemort said.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"Yes, see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, and be a parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can not give me a body to my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

He started to turn around and run.

"Stop him!" Voldemort said and Quirrell snapped.

"Don't be fools, why suffer heretic death, when you can join me, and live?" Voldemort said.

"Never!"

"Hahahaha, bravery, your parents have it to! Tell me Harry, do you want to see your mother and father safe? Together, we can protect them. All I ask, is for something in return."

Harry started to take the stone out.

"That's it Harry, there is no good and evil, there is only power. And those to weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone." Voldemort said.

"YOU LIER!"

"Kill him!" Voldemort yelled.

So he came and jumped on Harry who dropped the stone.

Then he put his hand on Quirrell and suddenly his hand started to burn.

"Ahh! What is this magic?"

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry looked at his hand and then put both of them on his face.

"Ahhh!" Quirrell yelled while Harry fought the pain in his scar.

Then he finally let him go. Quirrell tried to move but was still falling apart. When he was gone Harry picked up the stone.

Suddenly something came and went through him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled while he started to fall and pass out himself. But before he did he heard something.

"Harry!"

Then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was Harry started to move and open his eyes. Then he took out his glasses and put them on. He saw presents everywhere.

"Good afternoon Harry." someone said.

He looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Tokens, from your admirers."

"Admirers?" he asked.

"What happened down in the dungeon between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the hole school and your family knows."

Then he looked at his chocolate frog.

"I can see your friend Ron has helped you open your, chocolate frog."

"Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Neville and Hermione?" he asked worried.

"Fine, they're all just fine." Dumbledore said.

"What happened to the stone?"

"Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed." he said.

"But Nicholas Flamel, he'll die won't he?" Harry said.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean sir, with the stone gone that is, Voldemort can never come back?"

"Ah, I fear there are ways he can never be gone." he answered.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"It's because of your mother. She sacrificed herself and that mark gave a strong mark." He put his wrapped hand on his scar. "No no, it lives, in your very skin."

"What is it?"

"Love Harry, love." he said and taped his forehead. "Now, why don't I go get your family, hmm?"

Harry nodded.

So he left to go get them. A few minutes later they came and Lilly hurried over to him.

"Harry!"

She gave him a hug while James, Remus and Sirius hurried to him.

"You scared us half to death pup!" Sirius said.

"And you're making me feel like a failing alpha of my pack! You know it's my responsibility to protect the cub!" Remus said.

"Sorry. And Remus, you're a great alpha!" Then he thought of something. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three days." James said.

"Three days?!" he said back in shock.

"Yup." Sirius said.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting that. Could me worse."

"Good point." James said.

He was getting tired now and Lily could tell in a heartbeat.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll check on you later." she said.

He nodded and laid down and fell asleep.

"He really did almost give me a heart attack." Sirius said.

"Same here Padfoot, same here." James said.

The next day Madam Pomfrey let him go and they were in the great hall.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall taped her cup.

"Your attention please?" she said. Then

everyone looked at her. And Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone, and the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six and last, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."

Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Yes yes well done Slytherin well done however, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley . . ."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

". . . for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger . . . for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter . . ." said Dumbledore. ". . . for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies and help your friends. I therefore award sixty points to Neville Longbottom."

"According to my calculations a change of decoration, is in order." He clapped his hands and then opened them. "Gryffindor wins, the House Cup!"

Then everyone started shaking Harry's hand.

"Good job, good job!" Seamus said shaking his hand.

Harry looked over at Hagrid and he smiled.

Sure enough they were at the train and saying goodbye to Hagrid. A few minutes later they were on their way home.

"This was quite the year!" Neville said.

"Yeah, hopefully it will be a normal year next year." Harry said.

"That would be nice." Ron said.

"We'll find out in September." Hermione said.

Sure enough they were at Kings Cross and saying goodbye to his friends.

"See you next year guys." Hermione said.

"Maybe you can come visit or we can come visit you this summer." Ron said to Harry.

"Maybe." Harry said.

"By guys!" Neville said and headed to his gran.

When they got to his parents they gave them a hug and smiled.

"Ready for some fun this summer?" James said.

"Yup!" Harry said.

"Let's head on home then!" he said.

Lily shook her head smiling.

"This will be an interesting summer." she said.

A few minutes later they were gone and on their way home.


End file.
